


Chalk Dust

by jishcreator



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Chalk-Kink, Cute, Eppescest, Eppeslove, First Time, Hair-Kink, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator





	Chalk Dust

The garage was quiet spare the click-clack of rapid chalk on the panoramic display of boards. Charlie had been working all day and all night on something and had been too encased by thought to notice Don coming and going, stopping to observe, bringing him food and water, and a couple times taking a small nap on the couch to the frantic but rhythmic chattering of the chalk, like teeth on a cold winter's day.

Don awoke from one of his small naps and opened his eyes slowly. All he saw was dark curls and deep brown eyes. 

"Hello." Charlie said, simply. No inflection, no tone. Just an honest greeting. Don chuckled and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and Charlie lifted his torso from its bent over position. Don waited for the sleep to leave his misty eyes before speaking.

"Finally broke the spell, huh?"

"What?" Charlie said, his eyebrows raising just slightly. 

"You've been going for hours Charlie." He glanced at his watch, "49 hours, 23 minutes, and... 17 seconds, 18 seconds, 19 seconds..." he trailed off and Charlie laughed.

"Has it really been that long?" No wonder I'm exhausted." Charlie sat down on the couch, his stiff knees looking sore to bend into a sitting position, his face contorting just slightly in pain. Don frowned and shook his head.

"You shouldn't push yourself. What have you been working on?"

"Just... something."

Don rolled his eyes and nudged Charlie's shoulder, to which Charlie grimaced as if it hurt. It didn't really.

"Why do you have to be so vague with me, kid?" 

Charlie's nose scrunched and he pulled his legs underneath him, before slowly flopping onto his side.

"I'm not trying to be vague, it's just - you wouldn't -" Don stopped him here and his tone got a little cold.

"Right, I wouldn't understand."

Charlie sat back up and frowned.

"No. Well, yes. But don't say it like it's a bad thing. I can try to explain it to you and you would eventually understand, you always do. You're... you're really... bright, Don. Stop underestimating yourself. Sometimes it drives me insane."

Don was surprised by his brother's sudden honesty and it knocked him back down to humility very quickly. He sighed and leaned to run his fingers through Charlie's hair briefly.

"Sorry, Chuck. I didn't mean to." 

Charlie groaned and pushed Don's hand away even though he really didn't want to. 

"Don't call me that."

Don smiled brightly and they sat in silence for a good while. They were both worried the other had fallen asleep before Don glanced over at Charlie's hands. They were caked in chalk and Don swallowed roughly. 

The thoughts he had about Charlie's hands covered in chalk didn't feel normal in his stomach and he shifted in his spot. Charlie's exhaustion made him prone to jumping and Don's soft shift made him jump. They both looked at each other and started laughing. The kind of laughter that doesn't make any sense and just keeps going, feeding off one another until your sides hurt and you're worried this is it, this is how you die. Don was grabbing his sides, tears running down his face, begging to stop laughing and Charlie had resorted to the hysterical silent laughter that hurts so badly you can't say anything. It was wonderful. They started cooling down, a chuckle here and there turning into more laughter until they both sat there, sore and wiping tears away.

Don saw Charlie's hands streaking pale white wherever they touched. Charlie's head fell back and he ran his hands through his hair. White dust coating dark ringlets. Don swallowed again, this time his stomach felt like a puppy lost on a trampoline in the dark. Without thinking he moved across the couch, touched the chalk-dusted strands of hair and realized Charlie's lips were centimeters away from his and his brother's curious brown eyes were looking into his with a deep sense of awe, confusion, and... passion. Don's body and mind worked overtime, every sense, every thought igniting at once, ringing out with pure urge until he snapped and his lips enveloped Charlie's. Charlie gasped and pulled away just a little from the startle but before Don could think that maybe him pulling away meant he didn't want it, Charlie's lips parted and warm smooth tongue traced Don's bottom lip. Charlie moaned soft and sweet into his older brother's mouth.

Don opened his mouth eagerly, greedily inviting Charlie's tongue in. Their tongues flicked, circled, danced, loved, until they pulled away, panting and hot and dazed. They looked into each other's eyes before their lips smashed once more. Don's hands delved into Charlie's hair and he pulled, harder than he meant to, but Charlie moaned loudly. Don growled happily to this newly found sensitivity and used it to his advantage. He kept pulling, in a suggestive rhythm, harder, softer, harder, softer, back and forth, back and forth until Charlie was mewling for more. Charlie moved his body against Don's, trying to touch anywhere and everywhere he could. 

They pulled up for air and Don muttered something of concern about if Charlie was up for this when he was so exhausted and Charlie shut down Don's concerns with a rough push to his hipbones. Don moaned and his head fell forward, pressing against Charlie's forehead. He panted and his body shook with need. They contemplated each other's eyes once more before Don lifted Charlie's hips up, removing his jeans and rapidly disrobing any clothing either of them were wearing until they were both down to their boxers. Charlie bit his lip and moaned gently at the sight of Don, nearly naked above him, his hips moving unconsciously against Don's. Don slid down Charlie's body and Charlie jumped a little, slightly self-conscious. Don wrapped one hand around Charlie's chalk covered fingers and lowered his head, setting his lips against Charlie's clothed erection. He set his tongue against the slightly coarse material and spilled his breath across the fabric while gently teasing Charlie's shaft with his tongue. Charlie arched and squirmed, now completely inhibition-less about his body beneath Don's mouth.

Don teased Charlie for a bit longer until Charlie's other hand fell down to caress Don's cheek, he could feel and smell the chalk leaving its mark and his entire essence shivered. He crawled up Charlie, placing hot, wet kisses on his brothers red, warm lips. "I really... really... like the chalk on your hands Charlie."

Charlie was the type of person that tended both towards insecurity and narcissism. It was just as easy for him to become discouraged as it was for him to become big-headed. He propped himself up on his elbows and bit his lip with a smirk.

"Yeah?" He said as he ran his hand down Don's chest. Don shivered and a groan left him pleadingly. 

They moved positions a bit and Charlie looked Don pointedly in his stormy brown eyes as he pulled Don's boxers down and off. He kept his eyes on his and wrapped his chalk laden fingertips around Don's pre-cum soaked tip. It shouldn't have been so good, but god, it was. Don moaned louder than he meant to and his head fell back. Charlie smiled and began to pump him faster. He lifted his hand up, wetting it with his tongue, the taste of chalk not new but still slightly odd on his taste buds. He wrapped his slender fingers around Don and pumped fast - too fast. Don arched and moaned, his body lifting from the couch. Mindless words slipped from his mouth and he said Charlie's name over and over again. 

Charlie's skin went from pink hued to maroon hued in seconds, hearing his name said so heatedly from Don's lips. 

"Ch-Charlie! I can't- I don't want- I don't want to cum without you." He choked out and Charlie slowed his pace a little bit. He smiled and moved to straddle Don's lap. His knees over Don's thighs, he pulled his boxers down to release himself. Don inhaled sharply at the sight of his small, beautiful, perfect little brother. He lifted Charlie up almost seamlessly until his lips touched the base of Charlie's erection. Charlie nearly screamed, startled by the lift and having his entire cock surrounded by Don's hot, slick mouth. 

"Fuck! D-Don!" He grabbed Don's shoulders and mindlessly thrusted into Don's mouth. Don groaned around him, sending vibrations up and down Charlie's entire body. Don gave one last hard suck, getting Charlie dangerously close before pulling him out and down with an audible pop. Charlie moaned over the wet sound and whimpered from the cold air replacing what was just the most heavenly feeling he'd ever experienced. 

Charlie on his lap, Don beneath him, both of them open, throbbing, painfully hard, agonizingly close and desperately needing. They stared into each other's eyes, lips parted and panting. Charlie wrapped his fingers back around Don, painting him up and down with chalk, Don wrapped his fingers strong and warm around Charlie's slick member and they pumped in time with each other, almost too much, almost too good. Their gasps got faster, their breathing and their heartbeats nearly matching in speed. 

Don ran his free hand up Charlie's back and buried it into tangled curls. Charlie's nails dug into Don's pale sculpted shoulder, and they pressed their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact until their eyes slammed shut, faces and bodies breaking with pleasure. They came, hard and beautiful, coloring each other's abdomens with white hot streaks. 

All gasps, pants, curse words and smiles they collapsed onto the couch together. Charlie's eyes almost immediately began to sink into sleep but before slumber could wrap its warm hand around Charlie's mind Don caught Charlie's lips and murmured three potent, perfect words against them. Charlie smiled brightly, eyes closed, and mumbled them back before they both fell asleep, covered and veiled within each other.


End file.
